


Cursed Desire

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Curses, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Shameless PWP, Size Kink, misuse of healing magic, pesky desire demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sten gets cursed by a desire demon and has to go to a healer for help. <i>Sexy</i> help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Desire

The demon's last spell fizzled into a harmless shower of sparks as Asala slid effortlessly through its flesh, and the creature crumpled in a pile of purple and crimson.

It was the last to fall, and Sten paid no heed to the corpse as he meticulously cleaned the precious blade. The Warden and her minions finished their own post-battle rituals and they went on. 

By the time he noticed anything amiss, the bodies were out of sight, and he did not think to connect the two events. The tightening sensation in his groin went ignored for a time. The battle was just recently won. Victory could be a potent aphrodisiac, but he was not inclined to obey his body's every whim. Urges were best suppressed; vigilance of the utmost importance.

He had assumed it would pass, as such things did. But his erection showed no signs of subsiding, and his armour became increasingly uncomfortable as they marched on.

By the time darkness fell, he was actually grateful that he would be spending the night in a bed rather than a tent. A cold bath and soft covers did relieve his problem somewhat, but it remained... problematic.

He slept uneasily that night, waking twice to find that he had rolled over and trapped his cock at an uncomfortable angle.

It could not be natural, he decided as sunlight began to filter in through the curtain and he was still hard and aching. This was something this hopeless land had done to him, a disease, a reaction to their food - he had to blame _something_.

His trousers were almost as uncomfortable as his armour had been the previous day. He struggled into them nevertheless; frowned at his image in the mirror. The cloth strained visibly around his groin, bulging prominently. If it was at all possible, he would guess that he had grown even harder since he went to bed.

He needed a healer.

The swamp witch was out of the question. The city was unfamiliar.

There was not much of a choice at all.

-

Neria Surana received him with the same vague, understated curiosity she had shown at their first meeting. 

He appreciated the attitude - it was calm, confident and self-assured, the demeanour of a person with some understanding of the world and their place in it.

He took the seat she offered and explained the nature of his problem, trying not to show his discomfort and squirm in his seat while he spoke.

Neria gave him an odd look, an expression that said she couldn't quite believe she was having this conversation.

"Did you pick up a bad whore when we passed Denerim?"

" _No._ "

She chuckled. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was but a joke."

"It was in poor taste."

"I apologize," she said, and sounded entirely unapologetic. "Still. It's pretty unusual, isn't it? It... hasn't happened before?"

"No."

"The phenomenon is entirely unfamiliar?"

"Yes."

The elf ran her fingers through her pale, silvery hair, tucking it behind her pointed ears. She leaned closer, narrowed her eyes, and peered intently at what appeared to be his forehead. Then she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You killed the desire demon yesterday." It wasn't a question, and the answer was clear; he said nothing. She exhaled noisily through her nose, lips tight. "I should have thought of that sooner."

"Explain."

"It's a form of curse," she said matter-of-factly. "No need for concern, it is mostly harmless, but you will be... distracted until it wears off."

It was not what he had hoped for. He frowned. "Can it be removed?"

She hummed. "Not with anything I have with me. I suppose you could try to..." Her lips curled up in a small, somewhat sardonic smile. "...work it out."

"Work it out," he repeated, flatly. Her smile grew into a smirk.

"You don't _actually_ need me to clarify that." Her expression softened. "I was thinking of heading back to the Tower next. I would be able to find a counterspell there, but it would take days." She almost looked sympathetic at the last bit. 

Sympathy was not going to help.

"Why do you believe..." He paused. "...that 'working it out' would help?"

She shrugged. "It's not a complicated curse. Think of it as a trough of water. If you leave it alone long enough, the water will evaporate, or you could start scooping it out. Since it is a dying curse, the structure must be simple." She smiled thinly. "You don't usually have time for more than the bare essentials."

"I should have swung faster," he concluded, and shifted his shoulders, feeling the weight of his sword on his back. He had left his armour in his room, but Asala went where he went, even if it was only next door. 

Neria made a soft noise that might have been suppressed laughter.

"You know, I've heard you complain less after you've been _stabbed_."

"I am _used_ to being stabbed." Pain was just pain. Not a distraction, but a focus. Pain was not _dissonance_ between his body and mind. Pain was natural. This - this was a crime against the nature of things, a violation of proper order. He would kill the one responsible, if he had not already done so.

"Body and mind," he continued, "should be as one."

She nodded, sighing. "That's demons for you. But it's really not that bad. Just think of it as a different kind of mess that's left after the fight, just as you wipe away the blood and squishy bits. If it had been a rage demon, it could actually have become dangerous, but this causes no real harm."

He growled. She made a convincing argument, but his anger ran deeper than mere arguments could touch.

"I may be able to help... a little." She looked down at the tortured cloth stretching over his groin, a coy little smile on her lips. "Though it would require a hands-on approach."

"Then do it." He should ask what she intended, but it was a waste of time. "The sooner I am rid of this _affliction_ , the sooner we can move on."

Neria's expression was mildly bemused, her silver brows arching gracefully. "You move quickly," she said, as if that should mean something. "I'll need you to take your clothes off."

Setting down Asala was the most difficult part of it. _That_ left him feeling naked. The rest was just a formality.

Still, he could not help but let out a sigh of relief when he let his trousers drop, freeing his erection from their confines. Neria's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh, my."

"We're wasting time." Anger, impatience and frustration made his words come out clipped and rough. "Get on with it."

Neria simply smiled as she got up from her chair and reached out and, without a sign of shame or modesty, tilted his cock up and reached down to cup his balls with her other hand. He felt a faint buzzing sensation where her skin met his, and the elf nodded.

"Yup," she said. "Def'nitely cursed. This could take a while."

"Get on with it," he repeated, not certain why he suddenly felt even more impatient. 

Neria wrapped both hands around his shaft and began to stroke slowly up and down. Her touch was light, and her hands were small and warm - so small that she could barely fit one fully around his girth. Her eyes widened again as she strained to reach, but it only took her a few moments to adapt, stroking the underside of his shaft with her thumbs, curling the other fingers around on top. 

Sten suddenly realized that his hands had clenched into fists. His arms and shoulders were tense, his body prepared for... something. It wasn't just impatience. 'Desire', just as she had said. Unwelcome, unnatural desire, but it was _there_ , and this - this _treatment_ was only making it more prominent in his mind. 

Unaware of his thoughts, Neria nevertheless squeezed him a little harder and sped up the movements of her hands a bit, and hummed softly. 

"I will attempt a draining spell to speed the process. In theory, it should exhaust the curse faster. It might... tingle."

He grunted in response. Neria's fingers began to move with renewed purpose.

The tingling sensation felt milder than expected, but it went deep, creeping slowly through the entire length of his cock, then spreading further up his abdomen and down his thighs. 

It faded slowly as it spread through his body. 

Only to be replaced with something else.

He had been aware of Neria's touch all along, but now, suddenly, that touch had become more intense. His cock twitched in her grip, and the elf grinned. Her expression seemed a bit smug as she continued to stroke him.

Sten grit his teeth, determined not to show any weakness, not to start thrusting against her grip, but he could do nothing to stop the large, clear drop of precome that had appeared at the tip of his cock.

Neria cooed appreciatively at the sight and began to smear it around with one thumb. The difference between her initial warm, dry touch and this slick, _hot_ friction against that thin, sensitive skin was incredible. Sten's legs trembled, his knees close to giving in. He steadied them quickly, but the moment had not gone unnoticed, and Neria smiled sweetly up at him.

And stopped.

"Maybe you should sit down," she said, and absently rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, then parted them, a thin strand of slippery fluid stretching between them.

It was only when she started to laugh that he realized he'd been staring.

"Go on," she said, quite kindly. "I promise I'll continue when I'm sure you won't fall over."

Grumbling, he took his seat again. Still smiling, Neria pushed her way in between his legs and knelt on the floor.

He couldn't hold back a groan when she finally wrapped her fingers around him again.

"There," she said, and began to pump her hands over his length once more, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

If he had been about to answer, say something sarcastic, it fizzled when she bowed her head and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock.

He stared as she pulled back, a strand of precome-mixed saliva stretching between his tip and her small, pink, wet tongue.

Then it broke, and left a wet trail down her chin.

Neria giggled at his dumbfounded expression, and bent down again, this time wrapping her lips around him and sucking lightly as she continued to slowly swirl her tongue around.

Sten growled, gripping the seat of the chair to curb the instinct to grab the back of her head and thrust hard into her mouth.

Entirely unaware, Neria purred against him, letting the sound travel along her lips and tongue, setting them vibrating against him.

That was all it took. His fingers sank into the dry old wood, splintering it, and his body went rigid as purple light flashed before his eyes.

And Neria let out a squeal, her leaf-shaped eyes widening to perfect circles, her cheeks bulging as he filled her mouth. Thick, white come flowed down her chin and dripped onto her thighs, soaking into her robe. Choking and sputtering, the elf pulled back, and his next spurt landed on her chest, quickly turning the thin white cloth transparent and sticking it against her skin.

And still, her hands did not stop moving, even when the twitching of his cock almost pulled it out of her come-slick grip.

When it was over, she sat there panting, leaning on him, arms on his thighs, her hands still firmly wrapped around the root of his cock.

His cock, which was glistening and throbbing with each heartbeat, and still hard, still showing no sign of settling down.

All he could think of was the sight of her robe clinging to her, hugging her breasts, stretching over small, hard, pink nipples.

He was still staring when she began to pull herself up, wiping her hands on her thighs, then, after a quick look around for an alternative, wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Should have taken this off first," she muttered, and began to work on the lacing on the back.

He remembered the initial touch of her fingers, the light pressure against his skin, as he watched her disrobe. He could have continued what she started, used his own hands, but something made him reluctant to do so. Instead, he just sat there, silently watching.

She had scars, just as he did. Not as many, and not as deep - constant access to healing magic would do that. Straight and narrow lines, from proper blades; more ragged ones from claws or crude darkspawn weapons. 

He should find her repulsive. Not Qunari; too short and thin and willowy. Scarred by war, marks no proper woman should bear. 

He _should_ find her repulsive. But though his own body could show no further signs of arousal, it seemed, for the first time since the fateful battle, that part of that arousal was his own. It was not just an urge for release - he wanted more of _her_ , more of her hands and lips and tongue, and _more_.

Neria was not in a hurry. She peeled off the ruined dress, frowned down at it for a moment before rolling it up in a ball and dropping it on the floor, then bent low to pull off her slippers. That still left her smallclothes - white, like her dress, and perhaps somewhat immodest by Ferelden standards. She smirked when she caught him looking and walked up slowly, hips swaying.

"Perhaps I should take these off, too...?"

Whether it was a curse or plain, human desire, it didn't matter much. As she came within reach, he straightened up and lunged, catching her by the hips; his fingers twisted in the plain cotton, and the elf shrieked with laughter as he shredded the panties with his bare hands.

"I guess that solves that," she said, but he wasn't listening - too busy looking at her naked body, at the tuft of silvery hair between her legs. Was it as soft as it looked? After all she had done, he could not imagine that she would mind if he found out.

Neria drew a sharp, hissing breath as he slid one finger down, in between her thighs, and her hands came down to wrap around his wrist and forearm. Even leaning down on him, she wasn't strong enough to push him away, so instead, she raised herself on her tiptoes and stepped back.

"Later," she said, breathlessly, as she let go of his arm.

He was only half listening. She... had been soft. Soft, and...

A thin sheen of moisture clung to the tip of his finger. 

Neria didn't give him time to contemplate. She stepped in closer, kneeling down once more, and wrapped both hands around his cock. She narrowed her eyes, staring at it, and shook her head.

"Still going strong," she said, fingers already moving, drawing odd patterns on his skin. "I'll try making it a little stronger this time."

He could sense the difference immediately - more of a jolt than a tingle, and the urge, the _desire_ , welled up even stronger than before.

And perhaps he was not the only one feeling it. As Neria looked up, her cheeks seemed more flushed than they had been a few moments ago, her eyes darker. A few strands of silvery hair clung to her cheek as she bent low and slowly ran her tongue up his length, from his balls to the tip of his cock. She placed quick, fluttering kisses against his glans, tongue darting out hotly between warm lips while her hands worked his shaft. She moved faster now, her licking and sucking seeming more urgent, more _hungry_ , and he could already feel his balls tightening, ready for release.

But again, she stopped before he could reach the climax.

His knuckles whitened as he grasped the splintered sides of the chair. He was ready to berate her, but the words remained unspoken when Neria shuffled closer and, after giving him a sly, sultry look through her eyelashes, leaned in, pressing her breasts together around his shaft and began to slide up and down. 

Sten shuddered, and though he hadn't believed it possible, felt himself grow harder still.

Neria chuckled and bowed her head, lips and tongue dancing around the head of his cock. Her breasts were modest, not large enough to fully conceal his shaft, but the contrast between those soft mounds underneath him and her somewhat rougher hands on top was perhaps even more pleasant than either sensation on its own. The chair creaked and groaned as he began to move against her, to slide his come and saliva-slick length against her chest, thrust up against her furiously swirling tongue and soft, teasing lips.

Neria purred like a cat and tightened her grip, pressing him harder against her breasts, and strained to fit him in her mouth. Wincing, she looked up with her teeth scraping him on both sides, and Sten, patience depleted, raised one hand, placed it against the back of her head, and pulled.

The elf gurgled as the head of his cock popped past her teeth and filled her mouth, but she did not struggle, and soon her lips were sealed tightly around his shaft and her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck in earnest. Her hands slowed as she concentrated on the tip, tongue swirling and stroking.

If he had thought her kisses earlier on had felt good, that was nothing compared to this, to the wet heat of her mouth and tongue. Again, he forced himself to grip the seat of the chair, fingers digging into the deep marks he had left before as he strained against the urge to grab her and start fucking her mouth deep and hard, bury himself fully down her throat.

Almost as if she had been able to read his mind, Neria increased her efforts, slurping noisily, sending rivulets of saliva running down his shaft, down over her slowly stroking hands and onto her breasts, still pressed against his lower cock and balls. She had closed her eyes and began to bob her head lightly up and down, and soon her hands were speeding up as well, rolling and stroking him between her palms.

It was a supreme effort not to arch up off the chair when he came. He couldn't hold back a roar, and the wood shattered between his fingers as his body went rigid, bright light flaring before his eyes and thunder ringing in his ears.

Again, Neria squealed shrilly as he flooded her mouth, and though she did her best to swallow, thick streams of come still dribbled down her chin to splash on her hands and breasts.

The next sensation he was aware of was small, sharp teeth scraping across over-stimulated skin as she pulled back, panting, mouth hanging open and still dribbling a mixture of come and spit down her chin.

For a moment, it felt as though his erection was finally beginning to falter. But the next moment, he felt himself growing harder again, straining against Neria's feeble grip.

Slowly, the elf pulled herself up, wiped her mouth and chin and rubbed her jaw, wincing. Then she frowned somewhat incredulously at the sight of his unyielding erection, and shook her head.

"Bed," she stated, her voice thick and hoarse.

Sten brushed the splinters from his hands and rose out of the ruined chair, and stood next to the bed. He allowed Neria to pull him around and push him down on his back, and she followed swiftly, straddling his thighs. She chewed her lip as she looked down, and shuffled up a bit until he could feel her stomach against the underside of his cock. She pressed it against herself with one hand, and with the other, slowly drew the outline of it on her skin with one unsteady finger.

"If - if you dislocate my hip," she said, not sounding quite as flippant as she seemed to have intended, "I will be very upset with you."

"End it _now_." His hands settled on her thighs - soft, smooth, but strong, so much more pleasant under his fingers than the wooden splinters that had been digging into them before. "While I can still stop."

She shook her head. "What kind of a Warden would I be if I ran from big, scary monsters?" She giggled, a bit nervously. Licked her lips. "I - think I could use that finger now."

He could give her that. And more. Now, this desire he felt seemed almost natural.

He shifted his grip, and Neria gave yet another little shriek of surprise as he pulled her up - sliding the entire length of his cock against her exposed sex - and left her straddling his chest instead, legs seeming to strain a bit over his wide frame.

It left her bare, deliciously open and exposed. The little silvery tuft lay dark and wet, slicked against her pale skin, and below it, her outer lips were flushed and swollen, parted and wet, the deep pink between them glistening invitingly.

This time, she did nothing to stop him, and he sank one finger inside her in one long, smooth motion.

Neria moaned, and her inner walls squeezed down on the intruder with strength he hadn't thought her slender body capable of. Using just that finger, he pulled her up, and Neria had no choice but to follow where he wanted her.

And she did it gladly, right until he finally had her perfectly positioned. Then, she gasped and pressed both hands between her thighs. 

"Um," she began, "that - what you said -" She winced and shuddered, tightening around his finger. "No _nuzzling_ , all right?"

Her indignant glare was so out of place, he almost had to smile. Instead, he watched her squirm for a few moments while he slowly curled and uncurled his finger inside her, before replying: "I lied."

"Good," Neria managed, somewhat unsteadily. "That's. That's good."

Without another word, he brushed her hands aside and pressed his tongue up across her clit, and Neria groaned deep in her throat and curled forward, steadying herself against the mattress, hands just over his head.

It did not take much to set her off.

Not much at all.

Unseen, Sten _did_ grin as he felt her shudder, felt her _flutter_ around his finger as if she was trying to pull him deeper inside, heard her breath hitch, then continue in short, shallow gasps.

It went on for a long time before she finally sat still, but for the heaving of her shoulders as she greedily sucked down air.

Another few minutes later, Neria sat up, straightened her back and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Phew. _Nice_ ," she said, and, a little unsteadily, combed back her hair with her fingers, tucking a few escaped locks behind her ears once more. "But," she continued, "it doesn't do much for the problem at hand, does it?"

Sten found himself forced to agree. Neria looked over her shoulder and shuddered once more, though perhaps for a different reason.

"I'm going to need more than just one finger."

His entire hand was slippery with her slick, but easing a second finger into her proved more difficult than he would have imagined. She still squeezed him tightly, and tighter still when he began to push deeper to hilt both fingers fully inside her.

"Slowly," she breathed as he let both fingers slide deeper. "Slowly."

Slowly it was. For now, while he still could. The thought of what would come next was... enticing. 

She would have to be prepared.

He parted his fingers somewhat, stretching her a little further. Neria hissed between her teeth as she drew a sharp breath, eyes narrowing.

"Turn your hand," she ordered, leaning back, hands on his hips. Understanding, he complied, twisting his fingers back and forth inside her, gradually feeling her relax.

After a while, he positioned a third finger. She nodded, and he pushed.

Her arms were shaking as she held herself up, slowly riding his hand.

It took two more arching, bucking, shivering orgasms before she finally bade him stop.

"Now," she whispered.

It was a very different Neria saying that word. Flushed with arousal - a deeper flush that spread not only across her cheeks but out to the tips of her ears, down to her chest - and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, her grey eyes hazy and dark.

He took her by the hips, fingers digging in, bruising her pale skin as he lifted her, moved her down and positioned her on her knees, straddling his hips, the tip of his cock hovering just under her entrance.

" _Now_ ," she repeated.

He let her sink down.

She had been tight and hot around his fingers.

She was tighter and hotter still around his cock, almost _painfully_ so.

They groaned in unison as she sank past the halfway mark - slowly but surely taking more than seemed possible, until finally she was sitting across his hips.

Eyes wide, she wheezed as she drew a long, shaky breath. "Can't- can't _breathe_ ," she whispered, voice strained, both hands pressed to her stomach, over the place where his cock was buried inside of her.

She drew another slow, wheezing breath as Sten lifted her up again, just far enough that he could feel her slick flesh sliding around his cock, then pulled her down again, pressing her hard against his hips.

She whimpered, hands twitching as her arms hung limp at her sides.

This wasn't enough.

Up, then down. It was as if her cunt was _sucking_ him back inside.

Sten tightened his grip, and instead of his previous short, calm movements, raised her up about a hand's breadth, held her there for a moment, then pulled her down hard, shaking the bed as her ass smacked against his upper thighs.

Neria screamed. _Tried_ to scream. But even when she opened her mouth, she couldn't make a sound.

He raised her again, and pulled her down. Faster.

Neria remembered how to breathe, and he slammed her down again, knocking the air from her lungs.

He didn't give her time for another deep breath. This time, he began to lift her again as soon as he felt the impact of her landing. He shifted his grip, thumbs still digging into her hips, the rest of his fingers sliding lower, gripping her ass and upper thighs. Neria might have said something about that, had she not been busy gasping for air between impacts, but her hands found his arms and she dug her nails into his wrists. Not fighting against him, but latching on, making sure she wouldn't fall. She was making noises now - brief, high-pitched sounds, abruptly ended every time he pulled her down, fully sheathing his cock inside her. The wet velvet grip around him remained vice-like, and he could feel her inner walls still struggling to accommodate his girth, tightening and relaxing.

It was better than her hands. It was even better than her mouth. But it still wasn't enough.

_Faster._

Neria shook, her nails raking furrows across his arms and wrists, almost losing her grip, but his own grip was secure.

_Faster._

With a shriek and a final slash of her nails across his arms, she finally did lose her grip and her arms flailed limply as he shook her.

Just for a few moments longer.

She remained silent while he finished - just sat there shaking as he pressed her down hard, pushing as far into her as he could, his cock twitching and spurting deep inside.

It was only when the pleasure began to fade that he realized that she was joining him, that she was coming as well, filled with his come and still achingly hard cock.

The sight of her like that did nothing to still his desire, and he was already beginning to rock her back and forth when she finally recovered.

Groaning, she leaned down with her hands on his chest, weakly holding herself up on trembling arms.

"You - still-" She groaned and shuddered, clamping down hard on his cock before going limp. " _Still_." Her voice was raw and weak, cracking. 

The slow, gentle rocking became both less slow and less gentle. Neria yelped, almost collapsing on his chest.

"No," she whimpered unsteadily. "No. No, no. Not - not _more_. Can't-"

The words were lost in another yelp as he began to thrust back up against her, and now she did collapse, her forehead thumping against his sternum. 

He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. Too steeped in desire, too _addicted_ to her body. Neria's pleas were muffled and indistinct, barely registering as sound.

He spread his fingers, worked his hands in behind her, filling his palms with her firm, rounded buttocks, and -

\- found himself unable to move.

Surprise pierced through the veil of lust - surprise and anger at being held down, at being _denied_. 

But he could neither voice his displeasure nor show it.

Neria was looking down at him with a pouting, displeased expression. She winced and groaned as she began to pull herself off him, off his cock, their mingled juices dripping out of her and falling on his skin, then flowing down to soak into the already messy sheets.

She didn't seem to care about that. Slowly and laboriously, she swung one leg over his hips and allowed herself to fall to her hands and knees at his side, breathing heavily. Then, gritting her teeth, she sat up, straightening, and gave him another displeased look.

All he could do was glare back. That, and wish she was back on top of him, that he was back inside the hot velvet grip of her cunt.

Neria's scowl melted into a smirk.

"You are so lucky I actually enjoyed that," she said, and reached down to cup his balls, toying absently with him as she spoke. 

Sten wouldn't have said anything even if he had been able. All he did was continue glaring. For some reason, that seemed to amuse her, as her smirk widened somewhat.

Then she pulled her hand back, wiped it off on the sheet, and moved her arms in a familiar pattern. A soft glow formed around her hands, and she turned them towards herself, allowing the light to play over her skin. 

When it faded, her eyes seemed sharper, her posture stronger. She stretched, catlike and graceful, and turned her attention back to Sten. Once more, her hands were surrounded by a corona of magical power, and began to flutter up and down his shaft as she seemed to renew the draining spell she had set up earlier. The sensation was milder now - perhaps he no longer had as much to drain. Nevertheless, his erection showed no signs of weakening, and his cock still stood thick and hard, all but begging for more attention.

Neria grinned as she ran her hands over his slippery length.

Then, satisfied with her handiwork, she swung her leg over his hips again, positioned him at her entrance and sank slowly down, moaning unsteadily as she took his entire length once more.

She stopped there, just breathing, trying to become accustomed to him once more, before she began to move - rocking back and forth, slowly at first, but then with a little more enthusiasm.

Sten wanted to growl, to grit his teeth and wrap his hands around her again, but there was nothing he could do.

Now that he found himself unable to touch her, the movements of her body seemed even more alluring than before. The way her breasts rose and fell as she breathed, the way the muscles in her thighs and stomach rippled as she moved, the way the sweat shone on her flushed skin - combined with her slow, short movements, it felt as though she was trying to drive him insane. 

She was breathing unsteadily, chewing her lower lip, her eyes closed as she continued to ride him. She raised her hands to her chest, cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples, pulling at them with surprising ferocity, and he could feel her growing tighter, growing _slicker_ around him. 

Arching her back gracefully, the elf began to roll her hips. Silver hair swayed around her neck and shoulders as she moved, a few dark strands clinging to her skin. Her hands wandered, leaving her breasts to caress her shoulders, her neck, her stomach, her thighs, even stopped briefly to let a single finger slide swiftly across her clit. Breath hissing between her teeth, she opened her eyes, and they were wide and dark with desire.

He could still only watch wordlessly as she lowered herself to his chest and began to suck his left nipple, and soon she was licking and nibbling eagerly. Then he felt a hand on the other side, and she pinched him roughly, rolling the little bud of flesh between her fingers.

He knew she was approaching another climax, but she seemed determined to get him there first.

It was working. The helplessness only seemed to make him more sensitive to her touch, and she was certainly _touching_ him. The new sensation of her mouth on his nipple was hot and slow compared to the more electric pleasure spreading from his cock, but the sensations ran together and mingled, growing stronger.

Neria moaned and slid a bit to the side, wrapping her lips around his right nipple instead, her fingers seeking the left, pulling and twisting. Her hips ground faster against him, her cunt seeming to grow hotter and slicker still.

He was close, very close, but Neria was closer still, and despite her efforts, it soon became obvious that she had to admit defeat. She gave a deep moan and bit down hard as she came, shuddering and bucking her hips, her inner walls rippling around him, sucking him deeper within.

He was just moments behind her.

Sten threw his head back and wrapped his hands around her waist, arching and pressing himself up against her, blinding lights flaring before his eyes, and for several moments, he could barely feel anything but the sensation of her cunt's slick, hot, tight grip around him as he came, as rippling waves of pleasure burst through him. Vaguely, he sensed Neria thrashing in his grip, beating her fists and clawing at his shoulders and shaking as his pleasure fuelled hers, pushing her over the edge a second time, her first orgasm melting into another, even more powerful one.

It was stronger than before, left him feeling empty and _drained_ \- but still it was not enough.

He still needed more. _Desired_ more.

Neria lay shuddering on his chest, panting.

The spell had broken. He was not going to give her a chance to cast another.

Growling, mind clouded with animalistic lust, he rolled over, pinning the elf underneath him. He pulled her arms up over her head and clutched her wrists firmly in one hand, supporting himself with the other as he started to fuck her.

Still dazed, Neria moaned weakly, shuddering as he pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock still buried inside her, then pushed deep, hips pressing against her ass and thighs.

Moaned again when his second thrust came faster and shorter.

And again at the third, and wrapped her legs around his waist, weak and trembling.

Sten shifted his grip and lowered his free hand to her chest, found a small, hard, pink nipple and pinched it.

Neria's moans rose in pitch, and she arched her back, chest rising, pressing up against his hand.

He tightened his grip and pulled harder, until her breast stood out like a cone; then let go, and Neria whimpered as the soft mound bounced freely before he captured it once more, filling his hand with her supple flesh. Her arms strained futilely against his grip, and her legs tightened around him.

The message was clear.

Sten began to thrust harder. 

Without a sound, Neria's mouth fell open, and she rolled her eyes, long lashes fluttering.

Sten rolled her nipple between his fingers and thrust deep, feeling tension starting to build again, every bit as strong as before, even after all the times before.

Even so, he wasn't surprised to find Neria climaxing before him once more - weakly fighting against his grip on her arms, her lithe body rippling and bucking underneath him, in complete silence but for the ragged sound of her breathing and the creaking of the bed.

And again, the sight of her, the _sensation_ , pushed him closer to the end.

He thrust, and she shook, legs falling away from him and thumping against the mattress.

He thrust, and grit his teeth at the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. 

He looked down at the way her body jiggled and shook, and without even thinking, pulled out just as the tension became unbearable. Taking his hand from her breast, he wrapped it around his glistening cock and pumped it swiftly, panting as he sent himself over the edge.

Neria barely reacted as jet after jet of thick, white come spattered against her chest and stomach.

Kneeling, still stroking his twitching cock, Sten let go of her wrists and lowered that hand to her breasts, skin sliding on slippery skin.

His cock was no longer completely hard, even as he observed the scene before him, even as he felt Neria's stiff nipples under his palm, as he squeezed her slick tits in his hand.

But still, this was not enough to satisfy him.

Somewhat reluctantly, he slid his hand down her body, leaving a glistening trail; grasped her hip and rolled her over. Even more reluctantly he let go of his cock, used both hands to pull her up and shove a rolled-up pillow under her hips, raising her firm, round ass invitingly in the air.

Neria made a faint sound as he began to push his cock against her once more.

Moaned a little louder as he managed to slide the tip inside her.

Shuddered silently when he finally hilted himself, hips against her upturned ass.

It was slower, this time. He couldn't manage quite the same strength as before - but that did not mean he was gentle. 

He thrust, and Neria shook with the impact.

The sight of her breasts bouncing with his thrusts, or covered in his come, had been arousing, but the curves of her ass and back were equally enticing in their own way.

That, and the way her trembling hands were feebly clawing at the sheets as he fucked her.

He thrust, and Neria shook, hands fisting in the ruined sheets.

Deep inside her heat, Sten allowed his desire to carry him on, rising and falling, pulling out and sliding back inside in long, forceful thrusts. 

Neither of them made much noise any more. The room echoed with the bed's creaking underneath them, the rhythmic smacking of Sten's hips against Neria's raised ass and their heavy breathing.

Slowly, laboriously, Sten felt the pleasure building inside once more, distant and almost _fragile_ , as if the power that was driving him had faded and frayed at the edges.

Still, he knew he was going to continue, keep fucking the silver-haired elf until he could fill her with his seed at least one more time.

He thrust, and Neria shook, gasped, right hand losing its grip on the sheet. Slender fingers scratched at the fabric and found purchase once more, knuckles whitening, and her arms trembled with the effort of holding on.

Sten thrust, and somewhere at the horizon, he could feel the end approaching.

Slowly, almost ponderously.

He sped up. 

Neria's body yielded around his cock, sucked at him when he pulled out.

It was only a matter of time.

Finally, he grit his teeth and rammed into her as far as he could go, expecting another burst of sensation.

It felt... different. Barely a twitch, barely a drop. Weak and unsatisfying.

And yet, he felt his cock softening almost instantly.

Tender and aching, began to pull out, groaning.

Unmoving, Neria lay face down on the bed, glistening with sweat, her swollen nether lips still parted, mingled come flowing between them.

Sten nearly fell over as he sat back, looking down at himself. 

Finally, he was soft again, and the urge, the desire he had felt was gone, replaced with exhaustion and - some measure of satisfaction.

It took some time before he felt ready to try and get up.

It took even longer before he finally managed it, on shaky legs.

Then, he looked down at the elf still lying immobile on the bed. 

"Your cure appears to have worked."

She said nothing, not even a sound to acknowledge that she had heard him.

He continued nevertheless.

"I should... thank you."

Neria Surana groaned and struggled to roll over on her side. She failed, drew a deep breath, and tried again.

Once there, she opened one eye and peered up at him.

"'ny time," she mumbled, and closed her eye again.

In spite of everything, Sten caught himself thinking that he might have take her up on that offer.


End file.
